Pool Talk
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: They were in that pool for two hours. What in the world did they do? Did they talk? I'm sure they did. Or maybe Stiles just ranted and Derek was his sour wolf self. Or they argued like a married couple? Yeah, let's go with that.


**Two hours they were in that pool. Did they talk? If they did, what did they talk about? Inquiring minds must know. So, here's how I think those two hours went**

* * *

Stiles took a deep breathe, shook his head and spat out the water that had entered his mouth. "So," he exhaled, "how's it going?'

Derek glowered at him, "Really?"

"Well, okay fine, be a sour wolf."

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright, jeez."

Silence. It was that way for about half an hour. A half hour of silence and treading water. And now Stiles wasn't a werewolf but the sounds in the room were loud. The water echoing throughout the room was loud in ears. Their harsh breathing was loud. And he had human hearing. If it was driving him insane it had to be driving Derek insane. And well Stiles has no filter for his mouth. "So, is something going on between you and Erica."

Derek growled in response.

"Because I mean, not that it's any of my business."

"Then don't ask."

"Well, okay, geez."

Stiles took a deep breath as he adjusted his hold on Derek. "You're really heavy."

"STILES!" Derek barked.

"I mean not like heavy as in fat, because I mean good lord, have you seen yourself."

Derek sent the teen a look.

"Because I have," Stiles made a face, took in a sharp breathe, "Okay, yeah I'm shutting up."

Stiles sighed as he looked around the room. He then looked towards the Alpha Wolf, he raised an eyebrow and exhaled loudly, "So…I heard you live in a subway now or something"

"STILES!" Derek barked, "shut up!"

Stiles frowned as he snapped his mouth shut. Feet kicking in the water and he shifted his body as he tried to get comfortable. He lowered his hand down further on Derek's side. He gripped the cotton material of Derek's shirt, fingers brushing over the lycan's hips. "Stiles!" Derek barked.

"I didn't even say anything!" Stiles whined.

"You're touching me way to low!"

"How, how do you even feel that?" Stiles asked, "Last I checked you were paralyzed from the waist down in eight feet of water," the brunette said in a mocking manner.

"Oh I will give you an injury that'll make you paralyzed from the waist down," Derek growled.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Seriously, do you always have to be so hostile."

"No."

"Oh, now you're lying, wow, Derek, wow."

"Stiles!"

"Because honestly, I could've just let your werewolf ass drown, but now, Stiles has to be nice."

"Stiles!"

"Because I planned on spending my night here in a pool with a brooding, dark, sour wolf of an Alpha."

Derek frowned, "I am not brooding."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are Derek."

"Nor am I a sour wolf."

"Hah," Stiles laughed out sarcastically

"And dark colors suit me."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't kill you to wear something with color."

"Oh yes, like red?"

"I don't care, as long as it isn't like black or something."

Derek smirked, "So red?" he asked, "Like you are, Mr. Little Red Riding hood."

"Hey!"

"Yeah Stiles," Derek said, a playful tone in his voice. "What's with the red, are you trying to attract a big, bad, wolf?" he added with a smirk.

"Oh my god," Stiles cried out, "did you just make a joke."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"This is ridiculous, it's been, only, what an hour!"

"Actually, it's only been like what, forty five minutes."

"WHAT!"

Derek winced, "I'm right next to you," he growled, "stop yelling damn it."

"Oh I will yell if I want too," Stiles glared, "because I'm stuck here, in a pool, with an Alpha Wolf."

"Not my fault," Derek growled.

"OH yes, silly me," Stiles huffed, "You're paralyzed from the waist down in eight feet of water!"

"That's it, you are not to talk at all anymore."

"You know, you should be nice to someone who's actually, helping you!"

"You absolutely have no filter for that damn mouth of yours."

Stiles nodded, "Damn, straight, proud of it."

"Fantastic, now shut up!"

"Oh make me!" Stiles grinned as he turned his head a few inches to face the lycan.

Derek frowned. Stiles smiled, showing off his teeth, "Oh that's right, you can't!" he laughed.

"When we get out of here, I'm so going to rip your-"

"-yea, yeah, throat out with my teeth," Stiles grumbled finishing the Alpha's sentence

Stiles was silent after that, silence for about fifteen minutes. The brunette let out sigh as he began humming a tune. His body swaying a little bit. Derek frowned as he turned towards him, "Seriously?" he said.

Stiles ignored him as he continued to hum, every once in a while, he would say the words, "Sweet pea," a few lines of humming "I know sometimes I'm out of control.."

"You need to stop," Derek whispered.

"Why?" Stiles asked as he continued to hum

"That song reminds me off my mom," Derek breathed, "so I need you to stop."

"Sorry," Stiles whispered.

"Not your fault," Derek sighed.

Stiles shifted his hold on the Alpha Wolf, "It-it..well..it was my..my mom would sing it to me."

Derek's eyes widened as he turned towards the brunette. Stiles bit at his lip, "My dad would sing it to her and she'd sing it to me."

"Yeah?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah."

Derek sighed, "This is going to sound crazy."

"Hah," Stiles laughed, "everything in my life is crazy."

The Alpha Wolf rolled his eyes, "Crazy as in, the fact that it was the same for me. My dad would sing the song to my mom and my mom would sing to the song to me."

"Real talk?"

Derek nodded, "I'm serious."

"Oh..wow."

"Yeah, I know right?"

Stiles sighed, "I'll stop singing it then."

"How'd it get in your head?"

"I don't know, it just happened, I guess."

Derek smiled softly, "Don't worry about it anymore, it, it was nice."

"Okay."

Stiles took in a deep breath as he began singing again, "Sweet pea, apple of my eye-" he stopped as he began to hum the next lines.

"-I don't know where and I don't know why," Derek finished as he sang the next lines along with Stiles' humming.

"Did we just have a moment?" Stiles asked.

"Yep," Derek breathed.

"I'll take back the sour wolf comment."

"Told you," Derek mumbled.

"Still a brooding and dark Alpha Wolf though," Stiles grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

"Oh wait, there's that sour wolf trait again."

"Did we just have a moment?"

"That's it, I mean it, no more talking, please."

Stiles nodded. About fifteen minutes passed and Stiles felt like he was going to die from exhaustion. "Hey Derek," he whispered.

"What Stiles?"

"Just so you know, if we don't get out of this alive."

"Don't you talk like that," Derek growled.

"No Derek," Stiles yelled, "Just please, listen."

"What?" Derek growled out in annoyance.

"If we don't make it out alive, I just wanted to let you now, I love you."

Derek's eyes widened, "What?"

"I love you."

"We're getting out of hear alive," Derek ordered.

"What?"

"And when we do, and when this paralysis wares off, I'm going to show you, how much I love you."

Stiles eyes widened, in shock, fear and an underlying tone of arousal. "What?" he squeaked.

"I love you too," Derek breathed.

**Yes? No? Thoughts? Leave a review?**


End file.
